Christmas Party
by Lizmorgan777
Summary: The Griffindor's hold a Christmas Party on the last day of school before the holiday's. fluffy RH HG, one shot


A/N I changed a few minor things. And Ron's reaction is more in cannon. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**  
**

**Christmas Party**

It was the last night of school before the Christmas holidays, and the Griffindor common room had become the center of a loud, spontaneous party in full swing. Judging by the number of students who suddenly turned into animals or ran around screaming in pain, Fred and George had made a fortune at this party. One of their portable swamps had been thrown out the portrait hole, to try and delay any authority figures from entering the room unbiden. An interesting wizard version of a mini vending machine, releasing Sciving Snackboxes stood under the glittering Christmas Tree. Students walking by were buying copious amounts of the sickness inducing candies, while the money was sent back to the WWW's in London. A stash of butterbeer sat on a table in the middle of the room.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were sitting in the squashy, armchairs by the fire, chatting about their Christmas plans.

"Mom wanted the whole family back at the burrow, but since the war has started, she, dad, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George need to be available at all times from Headquarters. So were joining Harry at Grimmuld place," said Ron.

"What about Percy?" asked Hermione, "I thought he apologized to your family after Voldemort revealed that he was back."

"He did," supplied Ginny, "but he isn't in the Order, so he still works every day at the ministry."

"Bloody git didn't have the courage to be around us so much after the blow to his pride," interrupted Ron darkly. Everyone tactfully pretended not to hear. Ron had not quite forgiven Percy for causing their mother so much anguish.

"Anyway," Ginny continued, "where are you going Hermione? Skiing again?" she teased.

Hermione pulled a face, "No, this year mom and dad want to go someplace warm. Apparently the snow is the worst it has been since 1975. So I finally convinced them to go to New Zealand. I can finnaly learn more about the native warlocks there!"

Ron groaned and muttered, "Do you think of anything besides working and learning?"

Hermione ignored him.

"I'll be with them there for the first week of holidays," she continued, "but I'll come see you guys at Grimmuld Place for New Year's."

Harry said nothing. He wasn't looking forward to being back at his godfather's house, where the Order still had their headquarters. It had been hard enough going back at the end of last summer. Every room, every piece of furniture, and every daily activity, somehow reminded him of Sirius. During that time, he wallowed in self hatred, and woke up every night screaming as he watched Sirius fall through the veil again, and again. The only bright side to his tortuous existence, was that he was able to push the prophecy to the back of his mind, and forget about it. He still managed to follow through normal routines, and do eveything he was supposed to. But his friends could see he was suffering, and tried to help. He always pushed them away, asking if they wanted to play a game or go get something to eat.

Surprisingly, that was when Ginny had become part of their group. Fred and George had much less time for her, what with keeping their shop open, and helping the Order. She had never had any really close friends, except Luna Lovegood, but that was only in the past year. She had also broken up with Dean in the third week of July, and had no other reason to leave the house regularly. So, she had joined them in their continuing battle against the houses unpleasant inhabitants.

Another surprising event of the summer, occurred when the Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys' visited Diagon Alley...

FLASHBACK

"Harry - " started Ron suddenly. They were sitting in front of Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour, while waiting for the girls. Hermione was once again buying herself an early birthday present, but this time she heeded Ron's advice and went with Ginny to find a new book. Ginny had grumbled that she didn't want to go, but Hermione had pleaded that needed to get away from boys for once in her life, and Ginny caved.

Harry looked at him, while taking a large bite of his chocolate fudge sundae and succeeding in giving himself a headache.

"Lately - I've been seeing - a whole new side of Hermione." Harry raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. Ron paused, before plunging in again with the air of one trying to get something unpleasant done as quickly as possible. "I think I fancy her."

"Really?" said Harry, unfazed, "I never would have guessed."

"W-What?" asked Ron confusedly.

Harry rolled his eyes, "I always knew you two would get together, you're perfect for each other. You're just both too shy and proud to make the first move."

"You think she likes me too?" Ron asked incredulously.

"No," started Harry, and watched Ron's face fall before adding, "I know she does."

Ron gaped at Harry, and Harry didn't know what he was most shocked at. The fact that Harry had already known that he liked Hermione, Harry's prediction that Hermione liked him back, or the implication Harry had made, that Ron should make the first move.

Harry snorted at Ron's face, and decided for him, "Go on, when the girls get back, I'll get Ginny away, and leave you to tell Hermione."

As Ron still looked dazed, Harry simply sat back and finished his sundaef, amused and almost happy, for the first time since the ministry incident.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Harry?" said Hermione, jumping him out of his reverie. All three of them were looking at him quizzically. Harry registered dully that a question had been directed at him.

"Er, I don't know," he said stupidly. They looked more bewildered than ever.

"Uh, Harry, Ron asked if you wanted more butterbeer," said Ginny, coming to his rescue. Sure enough, Ron had summoned four more bottles, and was offering one in Harry's direction.

"Oh, sure, here," he answered flustered, as he reached for the foaming drink.

"Are you OK Harry?" asked Ginny.

"Hmm? Oh - yeah - I'm fine, thanks," said Harry, and took a large gulp of Butterbeer to ward off further questions. Hermione had to pat him on the back as he choked.

The conversation turned to gossip about the latest student couples. Harry joined this chat more willingly, and laughed with them as they watched a few girls 'innocently' stand under the mistletoe, hoping for kisses from passing boys. One boy even levitated one of the mistletoe branches to hover over his sweethearts head, before swooping down on her.

FLASHBACK

Hermione and Ginny fought their way through the large holiday crowd towards the Ice-Cream Parlour. Hermione held what looked like some sort of condensed Magical Encyclopedia, which was still to big to fit in Hermione's bag. Harry spotted them and waved them over.

"Ginny, Ron and Hermione already have their new potions supplies," Harry said after the girls had each bought a sundae, "but I don't have mine yet. Could you come get them with me?"

Ginny started to say that she had hers as well and why did she have to go with everyone when they needed to buy things. Luckily, before she said anything, she saw Harry shake his head very slightly, and wink at her from behind Herione's back.

"Sure!" she answered quickly, "I've got a few things I forgot to get yesterday."

As they left a confused Hermione, and very red Ron, Ginny whispered, "What was that all about?"

"I talked to Ron, he finally admitted to his feelings about Hermione, and I kindda forced him to tell her," explained Harry.

Ginny giggled, "Ooh, I wish could eavesdrop on that conversation. Do you happen to have any Extendable Ears with you?"

Harry laughed, "No, your mother took the last one's remember?"

"Oh yeah... well I guess we'll just have to go to the Apothecary then," she teased.

Harry huffed, "You know I just said that for an excuse."

"Yeah, well…" said Ginny, then spotted something in one of the shop windows. "Ooh! Harry is that the newest Nimbus broom? I hear they created a new model to try and compete with the Firebolt!"

Harry raised his eyebrows at Ginnys obvious enthusiasm, allowing himself to be amused for the second time that day.

"Let's go check it out."

END OF FLASHBACK

Once again Harry was shaken out of his trance, though this time by a loud bang like a gunshot. One of the Creevey brothers had set off a large crate of the Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangs Deflagration Deluxe fireworks. Within seconds the common room was filled with sparklers, Catherine wheels, and large dragons that refused to go out. Many girls started to shriek and run around giggling. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh really! You'd think some Death Eater had just apparated in here!" she exclaimed.

Ron suddenly grinned mischievously, "HA! You're the one always saying that it is impossible to apparate onto Hogwarts grounds."

Hermione glared at him, "I'm surprised you can remember that in time to correct me, but not in time for your OWLS."

Ron was about to retort when suddenly the sounds of the latest Weird Sister's hit reached his ears. He looked around to see Dean Thomas choosing the song from the Wizard's Wireless Network. Seamus grabbed hold of Lavender's hand and started whirling her around the room. Ron turned back to Hermione.

"Want to dance m'dear?" he asked.

"Of course lovey," she replied, argument completely forgotten.

Ginny caught Harry's eye, and they both quickly looked away while making gaging motions at the use of pet names.

"Fred and George must have made a fortune for this party," mentioned Ginny when they regained composure.

Harry looked around at the assorted merchandise.

"No kidding."

FLASHBACK

When Ginny and Harry returned to the Ice-Cream Parlour, Ron and Hermione were nowhere to be seen. In fact Harry and the Weasley family saw neither hide nor hair of them until later that night. They came into the Leaky Cauldron with clasped hands and hesitant shy smiles. Ron's ears were bright red, and Hermione had a pretty pink glow on her cheeks. Ginny exclaimed happily, while Harry grinned and declared that it was about time. Mr. Weasley smiled and conjured up two more chairs to their table, while his wife had already began babbleing about grandchildren. Ron and Hermione didn't hear her thank goodness. Fred and George luckily were not there at the time, they were closing their shop a few doors down before joining the family. Harry had a sneaking suspicion that the twins would have been merciless in their teasing.

When they had returned to Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione had been the talk of the school. Most had never imagined it possible, they saw only the constant bickering between the two. Harry, Ginny and a few of the other sixth year's knew them well enough however, to know that that was simply how they showed their affection.

END OF FLASH BACK

As Ron and Hermione stood up to dance, Ginny moved to sit in a different armchair, to be able to talk to Harry more easily. She didn't notice the mistletoe hanging over this chair, but almost everyone else in the common room did.

"Uh, Ginny," said Harry pointing up above her head. She looked up and laughed.

"Uh, oh!" she said gaily (to much butterbeer was starting to go to her head), "Who's going to kiss me?" She put on a mock perplexed face.

Harry jumped up, acting the part of a knight in shining armor, "I shall aid you my fair lady! A kiss you say? Easily done."

As the whole common room watched the spectacle, the two friends reached to peck one another on the lips quickly, for the finale of their little show.

But it didn't quite work out the way they planned.

The moment their lips touched, Ginny felt a tingling sensation weaken her limbs, and grabbed his shoulder's to steady herself. Harry in turn caught at her waist to hold her up, but he himself was feeling dizzy and lightheaded. Not just because of the butterbeer either.

They both pulled back and stared at one another for a moment. Confused, hesitant, and suddenly shy. Ginny's chocolate brown eyes were very bright in the candlelight, and Harry found himself completely lost in them. Harry's green eyes in turn mezmerized Ginny for a moment, before he swept her up in a passionate embrace.

The entire Griffindor common room was shocked into silence, so that the only sound was the crackling of the fire, the warbling tones of the radio, and the occasional BANG from the fireworks. After a moment of watching Harry and Ginny snog, the students erupted back into exited whispers, and loud pealing laughter. The newly formed couple didn't notice a thing. So lost were they in their own private world that they didn't even hear Ron remark to Hermione that she had been wrong about Ginny no longer having a crush on Harry.

"Well... she didn't - I mean - not till just moments ago I suppose," Hermione warbled, "she and Harry must have realized they loved one another when they kissed. And by the way, why aren't you attacking Harry yet?"

"Whatever," said Ron, "Ginny would kill me if I tried, and come to think of it, so would Harry. If he hurts Ginny though…"

Ron made a punching motion into his other palm.

As Hermione and Ron continued discussing the new turn of events, Harry and Ginny revolved slowly in the middle of the room. Harry stroked her fiery red hair, which he suddenly realized was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Ginny simply rested her head against his chest and sighed happily.

The party slowed down and ended in the early hours of the morning, but two people stayed up, talking, catching up on lost time, and simply enjoying each other's company and warmth, until drowsiness finally overtook them, and they fell asleep in each other's arms in front of the fire.

A/N I realise the Flashbacks are a little disjointed, but it was my first fic, so I'm not going to delete. Please Review!


End file.
